Growing Up
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: Just a glimpse into what growing up with the Jellicles was like for Eliska
1. Chapter 1

The brown patched cat screamed in agony, falling onto his back and holding his head, he looked like he was in a wrestling match with a snake, 7 year old Eliska was in Mistoffelees' lap, watching him in horror as her adoptive parents were looking at him as if nothing happened, the South tribe watched their protector in the same horror, but were commanded not to move form their spots.

"Eliska." Tantomile said, looking at her, Eliska looked at her gulped and looked at the writhing tom.

"Y-You're forgiven for now, Clydell." she said, leaning into Mistofelees, desperately hoping her adoptive parents would stop, Clydell may have been cruel to her but that didn't stop her from worrying about the South tribe protector, Clydell groaned a bit before going limp and closing his eyes. "I-Is he...?" Munkustrap asked, "Just unconcious, not dead." Tantomile said, "Take him away." Coricopat said.

A white queen and a rusty red tom hesistantly came up to their protector's body and lifted him up then they all walked out as quickly as they could, "AND DON'T TELL ANYCAT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, IF YOU DO, YOU'RE DEAD!" Mistoffelees snarled after them, used his magic to close the door then groaned while rubbing his head, "Just what was Clydell thinking, coming back here?" he asked, "He was suppsoed to stay out of her life the moment he kicked her out!" Coricopat growled, desperately wanting to claw something, Clydell and the South tribe had somehow found Eliska and decided to taunt her for being half human, and how she'll never be a real cat, and once Coricopat and Tantomile caught wind of it, they decided to put their magic to it's best work and put visions of Clydell being in pain in his head.

Eliska sat quietly in the magic tom's lap, as she fiddled with her hands, why did the South tribed have against her? She wasn't sure what she did wrong, but it depressed her that her own biological mother, Silvana, hated her.

"Nothing is your fault, you know that." Mistofelees said comfortingly and soothingly stroked her hair, Eliska smiled a bit, the Jellicles had a gift for making Eliska feel better.

"Kitten, we're going hunting now, would you like to join us?" Tantomile asked, hoping her kitten would feel better at the offer, "Really?" Eliska asked, perking up, Coricopat saw this and smile then nodded, "YES!" Eliska squealed, ehr excitement exstinguishing any pity let for Clydell and jumped up, joining her parents sides with a grin, making the twins smile.

"_That worked like a charm_." Tantomile thought to her older brother, taking Eliska's hand, "_Indeed it did_." Coricopat thought back, taking Eliska's other hand and they playfully lifted her into the air, making her squeal and giggle and Mistoffelees smile at the sight of her being so happy.

CCC

Once again, another pointless oneshot from me, but this time I decided to take a glance into what growing up with the Jellicles was like for Eliska as a "human kitten".

and yes, Elina's new name is Eliska now.

R&R please!


	2. 10 years later

A now 17 year old Elina was drawing on some papers her parents had given her, while Clydell was now writhing on the floor, screaming and holding his head.

Elina had grown up, she was now used to the fact her parents tortured Clydell and even learned to do it herself, she found out why it was so enjoyable to them, it felt good doing payback to the one who had hurt you.

"Apology accepted, Clydell." she said plainly as if nothing was happening, glancing over at her parents, who looked at each other quickly before smirking and nodded at their daughter, they had taught her well over the years.

Elina smirked and snapped her fingers, to which Clydell stopped holding his head and was panting heavily, looking at the 17 year old with fright, "Go now, you are excused." she said in her plain tone, Clydell sprinted out of there, Elina's hand glowed pink and the door closed behind him, she sighed as it did.

"You'd think after 10 years of that, he'd stop." she said, putting her papers down and looking at her parents, who sighed as well. "Clydell is very stubborn, not uncommon of the South tribe." Tatomile said, "Yeah, tell that to Silvana..." Elina muttered, thinking of her biological mother, who was a part of the South tribe.

"Do not think of her now, you are OUR daughter." Coricopat said, Elina nodded, "How could I forget that?" Elina said with a small smile, then got an idea, "Think I can try those tricks on her?" she asked, but froze a bit and got a guilty look when Tantomile started walking over to her with a stern glare, she had done wrong...what would Tantomile do? Tantomile had never struck her or yelled at her, if she did, it would terrify Elina.

Elina closed her eyes and whimpered a bit, expecting Tantomile's paw to come flying down and hit her cheek but it never did, she was surprised to see that Tantomile's glare had dissipated and was replaced with a warm smile, the one she usually gave Elina. The Oriental Shorthair took her daughter's cheeks into her paws and nuzzled her.

"That's my girl."

* * *

well, it's two months before I turn 18, so why not do a second chapter to this?

and Eliska's name is back to Elina, I could never adjust to Eliska.

R&R please!


End file.
